Guardian Vale Chapters 2 & 3
by Liquid N7
Summary: Guardian Vale has arrived at the Tower. She must learn to cope with her new partner Roland as they uncover new threats.


Chapter 2: Grab Yourself a Gun

Vale gazed out at the Traveler from the balcony of the Tower Plaza. The Traveler, spherical and ominous hovered silently and dormant over the city. Vale wondered what she was doing there. Why did the Traveler choose her and was it a mistake? On the flight, over from the wasteland, she asked Ghost about her past life. Ghosts response was not satisfying.

"Guardian, I don't have any information on that topic."

The Tower banners waved in the breeze. Ships flew by on their way to the hanger. Guardians were being trans-matted to the courtyard every so often. The Tower was alive, Guardians, civilians, and Service Frames all running back and forth between shops, the hanger and the Hall of Guardians. Vale walked to the Hall of Guardians. Ghost explained that she had to register her class.

"Why? What does it matter?" Vale asked.

Ghost spun its part seeming confused at why someone would even think of a question like that.

"It determines what role you play in a fire team. It's one of the most fundamental parts of being a Guardian." Ghost explained.

The Guardian was silent for a minute.

"What if I don't want to be in fire team? What if I don't want to be a Guardian?"

Ghost spun its parts and flew in front of the Guardian blocking her path.

"Guardian, that is impossible. The Traveler chose you. You are a Guardian."

Vale was frustrated and surprised by Ghosts aggressive behavior.

"How do you, know?!"

"If you were not a Guardian. I would not have been able to resurrect you."

Vale looked around to find several people on the steps of the Hall looking at them. Apparently, it was an odd scene for a Guardian to be arguing with its ghost. Vale continued on into the Hall of Guardians, Ghost glided after her.

"So, what are the Classes?" Vale asked.

"Titans, you already met. The others are Warlock and Hunter."

"Stop right there. Hunter sounds cool. What are they about?"

Ghost was surprised at the sudden change in her tone.

"Okay. A Hunter is a specialist in agility. They use speed and dexterity to take out their targets." Ghost explained.

In that moment Vale made her mind up. If she was going to be a Guardian she would be a Hunter. She strode more confidently through the Hall. There was a sign pointing to an assembly room NEWLY RESURRECTED GUARDIANS. Vale stepped into the room. It had a podium at the front with a view of the Guardian symbol painted on the wall behind it. The symbol was a shield split into four parts with the Titan, Warlock, hunter and stripe patterns decorating it. The Room was filled with other new arrivals in it. A few people noticed her Vale enter but paid her no head. That was fine for her she really didn't want to talk to anyone anyway.

"Um. Guardian, I am going to need an answer." Ghost lightly prodded.

"Sorry Ghost. I chose Hunter class." Vale answered.

"Are you sure? You can not change your mind after this point."

"Jeeze Ghost. I didn't know a post-apocalyptic world would be so rigged."

Ghost spun his parts offended by the sarcasm presented.

"So, Hunter it is then." Ghost responded.

The other Guardians mingled in small groups talking. The Guardians were a diverse group of individuals. There were humans sure but there where Exo's, with robotic bodies and human souls and Awoken, who looked like humans but had gray skin with a slight tint of color, shades ranging from blue to violet. The feature Vale envied, were their glowing eyes. Vale leaned up against a pillar trying to keep to her self as she waited for whatever was going to happen next.

"I wish I had green glowing eyes." Vale said to herself.

Ghost heard what she said and glided around her, spun his parts and changed his light from blue to red to green. She smirked at the display and shook her head.

"Show off."

Vale was not purposely eavesdropping but she picked up several conversations and they all had the same themes. Where did you wake up? As if coming back from the dead was the same as taking a long nap Vale thought to herself. How did you get to the Tower, what happens now and do you remember your previous life? That last question, everyone had the same answer. No.

Three Guardians walked in and made their way to the front. They all looked distinctly different from the newbies. They moved with certainty and conviction, which was in contrast to the meandering that filled the room before they entered. The one leading the charge was a bald Awoken man with bluish-gray skin and was clad in silver and red armor that made him look like a wall. He was followed by a human woman who seemed to glide across the ground like Ghost. She had dark skin with short hair and wore gray and purple flowing robes. The last was an Exo made of blue and white metal and walked with a confides born of cockiness. He sported a black cloak that had seen better days. When the wall reached the podium, the room fell silent.

"Welcome Guardians. I am Commander Zavala this is Ikora Rey and Cayde-6" Zavala said as he gestured toward his companions.

Zavala paused for a moment and looked over the audience. The buzz in the air could be felt in Vales' spine. She looked around at the other Guardians and saw their faces transfixed on the speaker. Zavala began again.

"What makes a Guardian a Guardian. We take our first breath with no memory of who we were before. Yet, we are drawn to the light. We fight, die and live again. We were chosen for a reason by something greater than our selves. Humanities reach was far and wide but has now been reduced to precious few. Those who remain need a future to believe in and a place to call home. This is what we have been called to. Shaped by the fires of battle, shaped and forged into the weapon we must become for the fight ahead. What we have built is a symbol of what we can achieve and our great purpose here. This is what we fight to protect."

Vale didn't know what to think. She was energized for sure but there was still uncertainty. The Guardians were directed to leave and see their advisors. When the Guardians left the room, there was less meandering and more drive. Vale walked briskly and Ghost floated happily beside her.

"I like Commander Zavala. He always has inspiring words. It just lights you up inside." Ghost said twirling its parts happily.

Vale nodded in agreement. She looked at the bobbing Ghost and smirked to herself. She remembered how just a few weeks ago when she was resurrected, she threw the little light bulb across the room and it came flying after her. She now sees all the personality Ghost has and her smirk grows to a full smile.

"Ghost, we are going to be good friends." Vale said.

Ghost stopped bobbing and looked at the Guardian.

"Was that in question Guardian?"

Vale gave a chuckle and continued to walk. Confused, Ghost glided after her.

A message came across the PA system.

"Guardian Vale to the War Room. To the War Room Guardian Vale."

"Do you know what this is about?" Vale asked.

"No Guardian."

The War Room was large. It had steppes that lead down into a shallow pit with a huge war table in the center and the Titan, Warlock and Hunter Banners hung from the ceiling. On one side of the table, Ikora was busy studying books and what looked like old texts. Opposite her was Cayde looking intently at a map. At the head of the table was Zavala going over daily reports. Behind Zavala was another set of stairs that led out of the pit and to a sculpture of a large cracked sphere hovering over a smaller sphere. Vale didn't know if the cracked sphere represented the Traveler or not. Around the pit where console stations manned by Analyst Frames and service crews. The whole room was bathed in light coming in from the ceiling to floor bay window overlooking the valley.

Cayde looked up from his map and waved Vale over. She walked over and joined him by the table.

"Well as I live and breathe. It's the Guardian who took out a tank on her first day all by herself." Cayde said as he raised his hands in a dramatic gesture.

Vale blushed slightly it was weird getting praise like that especially knowing what led to the encounter in the first place.

"I was just trying to help the refugees." Vale responded bashfully.

"Nonsense. I saw the video from your ghost's telemetry, and it was spectacular. You've got potential kid." Cayde put his hand on Vales' shoulder and started guiding her out of the pit. "You might even be as good as me someday."

"Um. Thanks." Vale replied nervously.

"Don't let it go to your head though, you'll never be as handsome."

Cayde and Vale walked out of the War Room and into the Crucible registration room.

"Since it would be a crime to see such talent go to waste, I would like to train you myself."

"Wow. That would be great." Vale said excitedly.

"Guardian please don't interrupt me. That's rude."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying. I would like to train you myself but I can't. I'm shackled to that table back there." Cayde pointed his thumb over his shoulder indicating the way they came. "So, I said to myself. Self, why don't you pair her with another Hunter who has that same aptitude for killing Fallen. Then I said great idea self and patted myself on the back."

Vale gave him a critical look.

"Hey don't judge me. It feels good from time to time. You should try it."

They walked to a Guardian Hunter who was leaning up against a wall by himself cleaning his Mos Ganan hand cannon. He was slim with tan skin and black hair shaved into a mohawk. It reminded Vale of a Fallen Dregs. He had dark blue war paint covering his eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with his hood down and had dark blue and gray armor over black cloths.

"Guardian Vale meet Roland your partner."

Roland spun his hand cannon, slipped into its holster and gave a nonchalant two finger salute.

"Hello." Roland said.

"Hi." Vale replied.

"Well since you guys are still noobs, and it would be irresponsible of me to just throw you to the wolves' you guys are going to the Crucible."

"Cayde I'm going nuts cooped up. I've been here for a month when am I going to get out there?" Roland asked.

"Wao, Wao, Wao, cool your jets there hot shot you don't have a hyperdrive yet when some come in, then you guys can leave. For now, go to the Crucible learn some skills and get deadly." Cayde looked at the two of them and rubbed his hands together in excitement. Wow, I'm getting goosebumps a brand-new Blade Dancer and Gunslinger. Would ya look at that? Hey. Good god woman are you still wearing the same gear you rezed in?"

"Um yeah," Vale answered awkwardly. "I would have hit a shopping center but they all seem to be destroyed."

"Sarcasm Guardian. Really." Cayde gave Vale a judgmental look. "Here. Take some glimmer. The first set of gear is on me." Cayde pulled some blue cubes out of his cloak and handed them to Vale. "Roland take Vale to the Plaza then sign up with Lord Shaxx. Now git. I'm going to go get some ramen." With that Cayde walked off.

Vale and Roland's first stop was the Gun Smith shop. It was in the south-east corner of the Tower Plaza. It was out in the open with many types of weapons on display, from rocket launchers to shotguns. The shopkeeper was an Exo who hade a blue metal face and a yellow painted metal pattern that ran from his brow over the top of his head.

"That's Banshee-44 he will hook you up." Roland explained. "I have something I need to check on." He then pointed to another shop in the plaza. "When you're done I'll meet you at the Cryptarch."

"Where are you going?" Vale asked.

"I need something from this guy who owes me a favor."

"Alright. See you later."

Vale walked up to the shop. Banshee greeted her in a gruff gravelly voice.

"Guardian."

"Hi." Vale replied.

"I know you. Your Tank Killer."

"Excuse me." Vale said surprised by the new moniker."

"You killed that tank all by yourself right. How can I help you?"

"I need a new gun." Vale said as she showed Banshee her sidearm.

Banshee studied it. He turned the gun in the light studying the lines the trigger pull and craftsmen ship.

"This is a fine weapon. With the right mods, it could be a good special weapon. What kind of light do you use?"

"Arc." Vale replied.

Banshee moved over to his workbench removed the slide from the barrel of the weapon. The Exo than removed some parts from his 3D printer and applied them to her gun. Banshee reassembled the sidearm and handed it back to Vale.

"There. I made some upgrades. It fires void energy now to complement your arc. I also added a muzzle break to improve the accuracy."

"Wow. Thanks."

Vale took the gun spun it and placed it in her holster in an attempt to imitate Roland. After that action, Banshee studied her with the same scrutiny as he did with the sidearm. Vale felt a little embarrassed.

"Guardian, you still need a primary weapon." Ghost chimed in.

Banshee looked over a display of shiny new weapons.

"For a Guardian like you, I recommend this." Banshee said as he lifted up a brand new shiny fresh off the line Suros TSP-10 pulse rifle. "Provided you have the glimmer." he said.

Vale reached in one of her pouches pulled out some of the glimmer Cayde gave her earlier and set the blue cubes on the table. Banshee looked at the amount on the table and immediately put the pulse rifle in the display.

"A wise man once said it's not the gun. It's the Guardian pulling the trigger. With your considerable accomplishment, I'm sure you will do fine with any one of these." Banshee said as he gestured to a different set of weapons.

The weapons were clean but not as shiny as the Suros gun. They seemed to be put together from older parts. Vale looked at one of the hand cannons and decided against it. Not really my style she thought to herself. She then picked up a scout rifle.

"Tell me about this one." She said as she looked down the sights.

"It's a Jigoku SR2 scout rifle. It's a semi-automatic, fifteen round magazines with decent impact and range. It's perfect for a Guardian just getting started."

"I'll take it." Said, Vale. She then put the rifle on her back. "Listen. I noticed you don't have a ghost."

Banshee looked up from counting his glimmer.

"That's because I'm not a Guardian."

"All the other Exos I've seen here are."

"Then you must not have met Lakshmi-2."

Vale paused for a second trying to process the information she's playing with.

"Do you have a question?" Banshee asked.

"Do you remember your past version?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you remember Banshee-43 or 42?"

"All I remember is being activated a long time ago and making my way to the city." Banshee shifted his feet. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because after my incident with the tank I've been wondering who I was before I rezed and why did the Traveler pick me. It's nagging at me like a fly that won't go away. I figured since you're an Exo, your part processors and memory banks, you might have some clue how I could find out."

Banshee put the glimmer away.

"Guardian, I am going to try not to be offended. Instead, I will tell you, no one knows much about things before the collapse, not their history or their past lives. The only thing anyone knows for sure is that there was a time before the collapse. There are too many things happening now to dwell on it."

Vale shifted in uncomfortable silence for a second.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my remarks. You've been so helpful. I'll see again when I need something moded. Goodbye.

"Keep us, safe Guardian." Banshee said as he gave a single wave.

Vale had just finished with the Cryptarch Roland arrived. She bought new armor with the rest of the glimmer that Cayde had given her. The armor was breathable and flexible the hard parts protected the vital areas without obstructing any movement.

"Well, it seems you got everything you need except your hood." Roland remarked.

"Why do I need a hood? I've got a helmet." Vale replied.

"A helmet lets you breathe in hostel environments and protect your head against things that want to knock it off your shoulders. But a hood tells everyone you're a proper Hunter."

"Well, I spent all of my blue cubes." Said, Vale, as she shrugged. Then an idea came to her she took the long red scarf Maren gave her and fashioned a makeshift Hood she let the rest of the fabric fall down her back. "So, what do you think?"

"Reds a little flashy for my taste but it will do." Roland replied. "Alright let's talk to Lord Shaxx."

They had a brief conversation with Lord Shaxx the Crucible handler, he signed them up for a Skirmish event. Vale noticed the entire time they talked to Shaxx, he referred to her as Tank Killer and Roland as Ship Stealer.

"The Crucible is kind of like training and gladiatorial games rolled into one. Skirmish basically means you shoot at the other team till time runs out and the team with the most points wins." Roland explained.

They met their other teammates at the transport to the Crucible battlefield and everyone referred to Roland as Ship Stealer. One was a female Exo Titan named Brienne-5 and the other was a male Human Warlock named Koran. They also met the opposing team. They were made up of two Titans a Hunter and a blond female Awoken Warlock. The Warlock caught Vales attention because she had the same Suros pules rifle that Banshee was going sell here. That and the fact the Warlock would look at her like she was an insect. Koran explained the other team was sponsored by New Monarchy one of the factions in the city which is why they had new top of the line weapons and armor. New Monarchy's Crucible fireteam was called Kings Guard and they were known to dominate the battlefield. They have the longest consecutive winning streak in the history of the Tower. Vale was feeling a little concerned.

"Why are they putting us up against them? I'm a newbie." Vale asked.

"They probably thought it would be no problem for Ship Stealer and Tank Killer." Koran replied as he patted her on the back than got on the Transport.

Vale sat across from Roland trying to ignore the glares from the Warlock on the other team. I wish she would take a picture it would last longer Vale thought to herself. Roland looked like he was trying to take a nap in his seat but she could tell he was awake. Vale picked up a pebble someone probably tracked in from their boot. She flicked it at him and it hit his head. Roland opened one of his eyes and stared at Vale.

"You dropped your rock."

"Why does everyone call you Ship Stealer?" Vale asked.

"Because I stole a ship." Roland said as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable.

"What kind of ship?"

"Fallen dropship. I'm trying to take a nap here."

Vale looked around and tapped her knee. Another question entered her mind.

"What did you get from the guy who owed you?"

This got Roland's attention he opened his eyes once more.

"Noneyah."

"What?"

"None yah business."

"What did you do for this. Guy?" Vale asked as she made air quotes with her hands.

"What are you? Some kind of peacekeeper?"

"No. I was just curious. We are partners, right? Tank Killer and Ship Stealer, come on."

"Alright, I'll get into it over a drink some time. But for now, I'm trying to take a nap."

Roland settled back into his chair and closed eyes. Vale took out her sidearm studied it for a second and put it back.

"How did you steal a Fallen dropship?"

"You just can't stop yourself, can you?"

The Crucible match took place at the Frontier a collection of abandoned buildings and warehouses. Just before Lord Shaxx said start over the ghost network, Vale had a question enter her mind. When we shoot the other team are we suppose to..Then Shaxx said.

"Go!"

Koran moved from cover and raised his auto rifle and was immediately shot twice. The first shot took out his shields and the second blew his head off. That answers my question Vale thought to herself. Moments later his body disappeared. There was no time to process because the rest of team looked up to see an enemy Titan charged up with electric energy flying through the air fists raised high ready to smash them. Thinking quickly Brienne extended a shield made of purple energy that caught the opposing Titans smash. The electric energy explosion outside of the shield but the force also destroyed it. Both Titans were staggered at the exchange. Vale and Roland both took aim at the enemy Titan and blasted him. Out of the corner of her eye Vale noticed the blond Warlock floating in the air. The Warlock charged up a massive ball of destructive purple energy. Vale aimed at the Warlock as Roland and Brienne found new cover. Vale shot at the enemy Guardian but was only able to disable her shields. Vale felt every nerve in her body on fire as the energy ball smashed into Vale disintegrating her.

Ghost resurrected her in a broken-down building.

"Guardian. Are you okay?"

"No Ghost. That really hurt." Vale replied. Vale caught her breath and cautiously exited the building. "where is everybody?"

"The motion tracker has some fifteen meters to your right."

Vale heard an exchanger of gunfire and ran toward it. Brienne was trading shots with another enemy Titan. Vale joined her and threw a grenade. The grenade landed at the enemy Titans feet and exploded taking down his shields Brienne finished him off with a barrage of fire from her auto rifle. Vale then heard the familiar sound of a shotgun being charged then a loud sound and everything went black.

"Damn it." Was the first words to come out of her mouth when Ghost resurrected her again.

Vale ran down an alley when a fiery explosion blew out a window. A charred body flew out right after and land on the ground in front of her. Vale looked up to see Koran standing in the new hole in the building.

"I just took out their sniper." Koran called out. Koran's eyes widened and he raised his weapon. "Look Out!"

Vale heard a boom and everything went black.

Ghost rezed her once more this time in a damp Wearhouse.

"Seriously?" She said to herself disappointed in her performance.

Vale frustrated ran through Wearhouse looking for the opposing team for any chance to redeem herself. Ghost tried to warn her that her current tactics were not working but she ignored him. His words made her more determent to get a kill. Vale turned a corner and found herself surrounded. The room had Both enemy Titans and their Hunter. Immediately Vale dove behind cover as all of them opened fire on her. An orange glowing grenade landed next to her she tried to escape blast but the explosion took down her shields. Luckily, she made it to another covered position before she could sustain more damage. Not this time she thought to herself. She concentrated briefly on her light then electrical energy started to flow through her and time started to slow down around her. She saw a Titan slowly advancing on her and the individual bullets leaving his auto rifle. She slid under the fire and slashed his leg clean through with her shock blade. She didn't even remember unsheathing it. Next was the Hunter she tried to swing her pulse rifle in Vales direction but she was too slow. Vale cut the weapon in half and sliced off the Hunters head. The last Titan tried to extend a purple void shield but as the shield expanded slowly Vale passed through and cut the Titan in half. All three of the enemy combatants disintegrated in arc energy. The effect dissipated. Vale heard the charging of a shotgun.

"Looks like I got you again Tank killer." A voice called out from behind her.

Vale sighed resigned to be rezed again. She closed her eyes in preparation for the blast. But it never came. Instead, there was a thud as a body fell to the ground. Vale looked back to see the blond Warlock lying on the ground with a knife sticking out of her chest. She heard a noise above her. Vale swung her scout rifle in the direction from where it came from. It was Roland on a catwalk. He gave a two-finger salute and ran off. Vale smirked than fallowed.

For the rest of the match, every time Vale got a kill she immediately was killed right after, mostly by the blond Warlock. This was the norm until Lord Shaxx called the match complete. In the end, the Warlocks team the Kings Guard won. On the transport, Brienne told everyone they made a good effort and should be proud. Vale didn't feel very proud. She checked the scoreboard.

VALE HUNTER KILLS:10 DEATHS:12

That's not what you like to see she thought to herself. She looked at the rest of the scoreboard.

ROLAND HUNTER KILLS:23 DEATHS:14

BRIENNE-5 HUNTER KILLS:18 DEATHS:16

VALE HUNTER KILLS:10 DEATHS:12

KORAN HUNTER KILLS:06 DEATHS:13

The transport landed at the Tower Vale was still going over the video from the match. She watched intently as she realized she was all ways killed by the same person they would wait till a skirmish would take place then kill her while she was in a weakened state. Who was that Warlock? She thought to herself.

IZU WARLOCK KILLS 25 DEATH:18

"So that's her name." Vale said to herself.

As if on cue Izu walked by as they were exiting the ramp.

"Huh. Goes to show fame isn't everything. Right Tank Killer?

"It also shows that some people are cowards and are afraid to fight fair." Vale responded heatedly.

Izu did not respond. All she did was walked off with a smile on her face. The rest of her team followed after her high-fiving each other and congratulating each other which was especially annoying since they already did a victory dance after Lord Shaxx called the match.

"Bunch of Jackasses." Vale commented.

Roland stryded up alongside her.

"I need a drink. How about you?" Roland asked.

Vale did need something to take the edge off her anger and a drink sounded good right about now.

"Yeah. But let's make it lots of drinks."

The Guardians went to the Hunters Den it was a lounge hidden under the stairs and platforms in a storage area of the Tower Hanger. It had large couches, Hunter banners that hung from the ceiling, music and most important a bar. After Vale and Roland got their drinks they noticed Cayde-6 waving them over to a couch. The first thing out of his mouth was.

"So, what did we learn today?"

Vale was the first to respond.

"That Izu is a cheap bit…"

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no need for that type of language." Cayde responded cutting her off.

"When are you going to let us leave the Tower?" Roland asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"You know. You both have the same problem. Neither of you sees the big picture."

"I just got here. How am I supposed to see the big picture?" Vale chimed in.

"By doing less of this." Cayde said as he used his hand to mimic a sock puppet talking. "And more of this." The sock puppet closed its mouth. "Ghost."

Caydes ghost glided up and displayed the match. The scene showed Vale getting shot in the back by Izu in several instances. Cayde pointed to the images.

"What do you guys see?"

Vale and Roland said nothing. Cayde looked at them waiting for an answer.

"Okay, guys you can open your mouth again. So, what do you see?"

"Me getting blasted by Izu." Vale said grudgingly.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Vale said exasperated waiting for Cayde to get to the point.

"Because in each encounter you rushed in and not once did you think of checking your surroundings. Each encounter was a trap. While you were focused on one guy Izu was in the shadows waiting to strike. You can learn a lot from her."

"Oh god. I think I need another drink." Vale replied.

"Why am I getting this lecture? I got the highest score on the team." Roland asked.

Cayde turned his attention to him and changed the image to Roland's performance.

The images showed Roland taking down the other team one by one and in many different clever ways. Roland seemed to move through the battlefield effortlessly with his aim true in all instances, his hand cannon always finding its mark.

"What do you guys see here?" Cayde asked.

"Some dam fine shooting." Roland responded.

Vale had to agree. Watching his performance compared to hers made her very self-conscious and it made her finish the rest of her drink.

"Yes, I agree, some great shooting. Not as good as me but very impressive." Cayde said as he widened the images. "Now what is missing?

The two Guardians looked at each other and shrugged.

"The rest of your team." Cayde said with a sense of disappointment. "Where were you when this happened?" Cayde brought up the image of Vale being shot in the back. "Or when this happened?" Cayde brought up an image of Koran being blown up by a grenade. "Or when this happened?" Cayde brought yet another image this time it was Brienne by herself being ambushed by the other team.

Vale noticed as each image came up Roland visibly tensed up.

"You had the highest score but your team lost and having the highest kill count of the losing team when facing the Fallen doesn't mean anything."

"Wait a minute. He saved me from Izu one time when I was being ambushed." Vale said in defense of Roland.

"That was once in the entire match and let's just take a look at that shall we?" Cayde brought up video from Roland's ghost perspective.

Vale noticed Roland shift uncomfortably in his seat. The video played on. Roland was on the catwalk of a warehouse below him the two Titans and Hunter from the other team. Roland took aim at the Hunter when Vale ran into the room. The video showed Vale being ambushed and Roland holding his fire as she was pinned down behind cover. Roland moved for an exit intent on leaving her there. But Vale activated her power and took the ambushers out except for one. The video showed Roland watch as Izu made her comment.

"Looks like I got you again Tank Killer."

Roland accidentally makes a noise which gets the attention of Izu. Roland quickly reacts and throws a knife hitting her in the chest.

Cayde stopped the video. Vale looked at Roland in disbelief. Roland looked straight ahead intent on not meeting Vales' eyes. Cayde stood up.

"As Guardians, we have great power but our strength comes from working together. This is the big picture boys and girls the Darkness wants to wipe us out, all of us. Know one is too special not Tank Killer or Ship Stealer to learn to work as a team. Until you learn this neither of you are leaving the Tower. Now if you will excuse me I have to see a man about a boat." Cayde nodded and walked out of the lounge.

Roland stood up looked at Vale. Vale could tell on his face he wanted to apologize but in the end, he could not speak the words. Instead, he looked down smirked gave a two-finger salute and left the lounge as well. Vale walked back over to the bar decided she didn't have enough to drink so she ordered another drink and told the bartender frame to keep them coming.

Chapter 3: Let's Steal a Ship

The sound of a glass shattering on the floor woke Vale from her drunken coma. She lifted her head off the bar and felt some of her hair sticking to her face.

"Eww." Vale said as she wiped away the drool from her mouth.

Vale got up and headed for the exit of the lounge. Several people were asleep on the couches the music wasn't playing anymore. Vale noticed it was still night as she walked out of the Hunters Den. Ghost glided up behind her.

"Did you have a nice nap Guardian?"

"Oh yeah. It was quite rejuvenating." Vale said as she rubbed her temples trying to will away the headache she felt was coming on.

Ghost noticed Roland sneaking into the hanger. Roland then switched off a frame sweeping around a ship.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Ghost asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Vale replied.

Vale ran for the steps leading to the hangar floor. Roland had already started the ship's engines and taken off when Vale and Ghost arrived. Vale ran to another ship.

"Ghost get me onto this one."

"Are you serious Guardian?" Ghost asked.

"Yes. Now do it."

Ghost transmatted Vale into the ship. Vale started the engines while Ghost tracked Roland's position. The ship took off out of the hanger.

"He is heading to Russia." Ghost announced.

"What for?"

"I don't know but his ship has stopped at the Cosmodrome."

Vales ship arrived at the Cosmodrome and Ghost transmatted them to the surface. The Cosmodrome was a collection of abandon buildings and warehouses that were overgrown by snow, rust, and grass. Colony ships as tall as skyscrapers stood silently on their launch pads. There was an eerie silence about the place. The wind howled bring a bitter coldness. Vale could barely feel it after she adjusted the environment settings in her armor.

"There is a crashed Guardian ship north west of here." Said Ghost.

A shock of surprise ran through Vales body.

"Is it Roland's?"

"The engine signature doesn't match but I am picking up his ghost's signal." Ghost answered.

Vale pulled her scout rifle from her back. Ghost looked at her and spun his parts.

"Do we intend to shoot him when we find him?"

Vale laughed at the thought.

"No Ghost. But it's better to be safe than sorry."

Vale stalked north-west in the direction of the crashed ship. When they came upon it the ship seemed like it crashed months ago. The metal was tangled and weeds had already started to sprout around it. Ghost accessed the flight recorder while Vale checked around the area for Roland. Vale was walking around the back side of the ship when she noticed something metallic sticking out of the snow just under the wing. It caught her eye because it was a different type of metal than the ship. She moved cautiously closer when the wind blew some of the snow away. It was a dead Fallen vandal. Roland must have done this she thought to herself.

"Still haven't learned to watch your surroundings, I see." A voice called out.

Vale reacted to the voice and pointed her weapon in its direction. It was Roland and his ghost. He had his hands raised and walking toward the now spoked Vale.

"I see you're still an asshole." Said, Vale.

Ghost glided up beside Vale.

"I thought you said you were not going to shoot him."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Roland said as he lowered his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Vale asked as she lowered her scout rifle.

"I was told I could find a hyperdrive in this place. So, my ghost found this crashed ship and here we are."

"Cayde said we could not leave the Tower."

"Which is why I sneaked out. Did he send you to bring me back?"

Vale shifted a little.

"Not exactly."

"How did you get here?"

"A ship."

"I didn't know they gave you a ship."

"They didn't really give me a ship. When you left, there was one just sitting there and well here we are."

"You stole a ship. Why?"

"Well you were acting all weird and I wanted to see why."

"So, you stole a ship!?"

Roland kicked the dead Fallen in frustration.

"One, its none of your business whatever way I'm acting. Two, ship stealing is my thing." Roland said as he pointed his them toward himself.

"Well, that doesn't matter now let's grab the hyperdrive and go."

"Now they're going to call her Ship Stealer." Roland said to himself under his breath.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. But the hyperdrive's not here. The Fallen took it. My ghost is tracking it. Ghost?"

Both Roland's and Vale's ghosts responded at the same time.

"Yes?" "Yes?"

"My ghost." Said Roland.

"Yes." Roland's ghost responded.

"Where are they?"

"Records show they are in a place called Dock 13 north of here."

"What if more Fallen arrive? We should track any hyperspace jumps into the area." Vale interjected. "Ghost."

"Yes, Guardian?" "Yes, Guardian?" Both ghosts replied.

"No. My ghost." Vale responded. "Please track all jumps into the area."

"Before we move on." Said Roland. "Let's fix this ghost thing. We can't have both respond every time one of us calls one of them.

"Okay." Vale answered.

Roland pointed to his ghost.

"You're Ghost one." Roland then pointed at Vales ghost. "You're Ghost Two."

Vales ghost spun his parts and glided over to Roland.

"Guardian, why am I Ghost Two? When I am every bit as capable as that one." Vale's ghosts said as he pointed his eye to the other ghost.

"Fine. Your Ghost One then." Roland responded as he started walking in the direction of Dock 13.

Roland's ghost spun her parts and flew in front of Roland's path.

"Guardian. It is completely illogical for you to refer to me as Ghost Two when I am your ghost and you are the one giving designations."

Roland looked up at the sky.

"Traveler. Kill me now." Roland then looked at the ghosts. "Since you're my ghost I will name you Zero. That way no one will be called Ghost Two. Okay."

Zero spun her parts.

"That will be satisfactory Guardian."

Vale laughed at the little drama that played out between the ghosts and the group continued to Dock 13.

Ghost explained that Dock 13 like the rest of the Cosmodrome was supposed to be abandoned and no one has used any of the equipment in centuries. When the group reached the supposed abandoned buildings, Vale noticed something peculiar.

"Why are the lights on?"

"What?" Roland responded.

"If the building and the equipment were abandoned centuries ago why are the lights working?"

The group took a look around. The building was dilapidated with missing chunks of walls, ceiling, and floors. The equipment had thick layers of dust and dirt on them but the lights were all working. The rooms the halls were all lit. What's going on Vale thought to herself. Roland asked Zero to trace where the power was coming from.

"Guardian there is Fallen equipment patched into the electrical grid."

"Do you still have a fix on the hyperdrive?" Roland asked.

"It's farther in the complex Guardian?"

Ghost glided up to the group.

"Guardians. I detect more jump signatures in other parts of the Cosmodrome."

The group reached the location of the hyperdrive signal. It was a larger area and Fallen dregs, vandals and shanks were swarming the place. They were stacking salvage in piles to be processed later.

"Where is the hyperdrive exactly?" Roland asked Zero.

"In the far corner Guardian."

"Vale we don't have time to do this quiet. Blast them but don't hit the hyperdrive."

Vale nodded in agreement. Each Guardian checked their weapons and took up a position. Vale and Roland both lit up a grenade each. Vale's was crackling with electrical arc energy, while Roland burned with hot solar energy. The Guardians threw their grenades in the middle of the room. The blast of light and sound surprised and disoriented the Fallen. With the Fallen defenses down, the Guardians entered the room clearing out the enemy. Vale would aim at one fallen fire two shots and moved on to the next target. No Fallen had a chance. As soon as Vale killed one Roland killed another one. None of them had a chance to fire back. The room was cleared in a matter of seconds.

Zero glided over to the hyperdrive and hovered over it. Roland followed her over and picked it up. It was metallic with intricate circuitry and the size of a bowling ball.

"I honestly thought this would be bigger," Roland commented.

Abruptly the wall behind Roland exploded. Roland landed across the room unconcise. Vale could not tell where Zero was thrown too, but she saw the new occupant of the hole that was created. It was a huge armored Fallen the size of a rhino with four arms and what she could tell was a very big gun. The Fallen brute aimed his gun and a fired a blast. The four flaming projectiles exploded a wall behind Vale as she jumped out of the way.

"It's an Archon!" Ghost called out.

"Encyclopedia lesson later Ghost!" Vale called back as more debris fell next to her caused by another shot from the Archon.

Vale fired her scout rifle rapidly at the beast but each shot bounced off its blue-tinted force shields. She was dogging another blast when a rock hit her leg and caused her to trip knocking the scout rifle out of her hands. Vale rushed to recover it but it was blown apart by the Archon. She pulled out her sidearm and fired back but the purple void energy just bounced off the Archon shields as well.

Roland slowly came to. He could hear the cacophony of explosions and gunshots.

"Zero what's going on?"

Zero came gliding to his side.

Guardian Vale is battling an Archon. Her weapons are ineffective against his shields though.

Roland got up and removed his fusion rifle from his back. He aimed the rifle at the Archons back and charged it. The sound caught the attention of the Archon so it turned to fire at Roland. Roland had to dive for cover before the shot could fire.

"Did you have a nice nap!" Vale called out.

"I can take down his shields! I need you to distract him for a bit!" Roland responded.

"Oh is that all."

Vale shot another volley of rounds at the massive Fallen. The Archon answered back with a shot of his own. Roland ran to another position charged his fusion rifle but again had to dodge a blast.

"Have to do better than that Vale!"

"Working on it!"

Vale threw a grenade at the Archons feet. The blast damage bounced off the Archons shields creating a blue hue around him but the light and noise disoriented him for a second. Long enough for Vale to attack him up close with her shock blade. The blade was able to pass through the shields but could not pierce the Archons armor. Vale moved so quick the beast could not lay a hand on her. Sufficiently annoyed the Archon smashed his massive foot into the ground creating a force wave that nocked Vale back across the room. Roland took this chance blast the Fallen monster with the arc fusion rifle. The Archon cried out in pain as a beam of arc light enveloped him.

Smoke emanated off the singed armor of the Archon. He turned his head toward Vale and spoke something in Fallen language.

"Devils will rise. The Great Machine will be ours again." Then he leveled his weapon at her.

Vale immediately shot him with her sidearm. The void round pierced its chest then Roland blasted it one more time with the fusion rifle. The Archon disintegrated into arc light.

"Ghost what did it say?" Vale asked.

Ghost spun its parts trying to access data.

"I'm sorry Guardian but we don't have a full grasp of the Fallen language but I picked up something about Great Machine and Devils."

"That's it?"

"It doesn't matter we got the hyperdrive." Roland interjected "Let's go before more of his friends show up. They got to be wondering what happened to him and their salvage."

Zero came floating up.

"Cayde-6 wants to talk to you over the ghost net Guardian."

"Put him through Zero."

Zero spun her parts.

"So, when I said you can not leave the Tower. You took that as steal a ship, take an unauthorized flight to Russia and pick a fight with the Fallen."

"Technically Cayde, I didn't steal my ship." Roland tried to correct.

Vale hit Roland in the shoulder with her fist. Roland looked at her and shrugged.

"Technically, Roland, shut up." Cayde said "Right now I need you to recon the Lunar Complex and the Forgotten Shore. Zavala said there're reports of unusually high Fallen activity in that area and we need to know what they're up to. Whatever you do not engage them. Go in. Get scans and get out. Cayde-6 out."

Ghost displayed a map of the Cosmodrome with dots on the two destinations.

"Vale, you go to the Lunar Complex. I'll go to the Forgotten Shore."

"You want to split up?"

"I have to get the hyperdrive back to the transmatt zone. If we scout each area separately we can get this done and go."

"Fine."

The sun was just coming up when the group split up outside of Dock 13. Vale and Ghost traveled through the Moth Yards a grave for old airplanes and equipment. The Lunar Complex sat on top of a cliff. It had a large satellite dish on the roof which must have received signals from the moon long ago. Ghost pinpointed a service entrance where the complex received shipments.

Vale arrived to find the entrance guarded by a Fallen Captain and a few Vandals. She hid in a spot where she could see the entrance and stay concealed.

"Ghost is there another way in?"

"No, and the coordinates Cayde gave us was inside the Lunar complex."

Vale came up with a plan. Ghost flew off and hid in some brush. Vale sneaked as close to the entrance as she dared without being seen. Ghost out of sight began to play back the Archons words from Dock 13. The group of vandals went to investigate the sound but the Captain stayed. Great, a smart one. That's all I need. Vale thought to herself. She picked up a rock and threw it over the Captain's head. The Captain moved to investigate where the rock came from. Crap. He was supposed to fallow the noise. Vale thought to herself. Vale was hiding behind a metal crate. The Captain inched closer to her. Vale griped her shock blade in anticipation. Something caught the Captain's attention and he moved away. Vale used this opportunity to sneak in.

Vale waited for Ghost in a hallway out of sight. Ghost glided through the hallway looking for her.

"Over here Ghost." Vale whispered.

"Guardian."

"Start scanning the Fallen equipment."

Ghost shined his light on several of the equipment spinning his parts as he parsed data.

"Guardian, all this equipment is keeping the power going but a lot of the power is being direct at a door deeper in."

Vale and Ghost moved deeper into the Lunar Complex. They stuck to the shadows in case they encountered more Fallen, but the halls were empty. The closer they got to the door location the more frequent they saw the Fallen technology.

"There must be something really important behind this door." Ghost commented.

They arrived at the door Ghost went to work on the lock. Vale noticed the entire time they passed through the complex the only Fallen the encountered was the ones from the service entrance.

"With all this equipment, you would think they would have more here to protect it."

"They don't know we are here Guardian why would they even bother?"

Vale agreed and thought nothing more of it.

Ghost decoded the lock on the door and when it opened a rush of wind came out of it. Behind the door was a set of stairs that lead up into darkness. The stairs were covered in clusters of a weird fungus that on closer inspection looked like it was pulsating almost as if it was breathing. Vale walked up the stairs carefully avoiding the pulsating fungus, her hand tightened around the grip of her sidearm.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ghost remarked.

Vale shared his sentiment but did not say anything. At the top of the stairs Vale entered a dark room. It was so dark that Ghost had to use his light so the Guardian could see however, Ghost's light only reached so far and the darkness became oppressive. Vale could hear hissing and clicking noises coming from around her. She wanted to turn around and run far away from here shut the door and blow the Lunar Complex up. She couldn't though. The Fallen were doing something here and she needed to find out what it was because she knew somehow it would affect the City. The City was here home and the last safe place for humanity. Vale needed to protect it.

Vale reached the other end of the larger dark room when the hissing and clicking suddenly stopped. Ghost shined his light on a section of the wall. Vale stepped forward to inspect it. The wall had the same fungus as the stairs and the room but something ells as well. There mass of brown and white bone that seemed to be pulsating like the fungus. Vale couldn't quite understand what she was looking at. She took another step closer to get a better look. When her head was inches away the pulsating stopped.

"What happened?" she asked.

Suddenly teeth and claws leaped from the wall tearing and biting. The boney monster tackled her trying to rip through her armor. Vale kicked the creature from her and shot in the head. Her victory was short-lived as more monster leaped out of the darkness clawing at her. She fired at everything that moved. Vale was being swarmed she tried to find the exit but it was so dark every direction looked the same. What made things worse, now some things where shooting purple energy at her. Ever time a purple bolt would pass by her she would shoot back in that direction.

"Ghost I need a way out!" Vale called out as she shot another boney mass.

"The darkness is to much I can't get a bearing."

A horrible wailing started to sound. Ghost's light began to dim. The darkness began to choke Vale it became harder and harder for her to breathe or move. Vale charged up a grenade in her fist and threw it in the direction of the wailing. On impact, the grenade split into multiple drones and started seeking targets. The small explosions lit the room briefly just long enough for Vale to see multiple monster shapes with one floating in air gliding with torn robes and long spindly claws hanging from boney arms. The light also freed Vale from the choking darkness she was able to move again.

"This way Guardian!" Ghost called out as he flew away from the monsters.

Vale followed him but the darkness returned and it was even harder to see now that Ghost was in front of her. Vale lost sight of Ghost as he turned a corner. She turned the corner and shouted.

"Ghost!"

Ghost turned around and shined his light directly in Vale's face blinding her. She tripped and fell down the set of stairs. At the bottom, she landed on her back. She realized it was the same set she traversed earlier. A boney creature jumped from the top landing at her but was quickly cut down in mid-air by Vales sidearm. Vale quickly scrambled to her feet and got out of the stairway.

"Ghost shut the door and sealed it." Vale demanded as she fought to keep more creatures at bay.

The door slammed shut and banging could be heard from behind it. Vale got heavy boxes and broken equipment and stacked it in front of the door. She was trembling trying shake off the terror that she went through. Ghost was spinning his parts gliding back and forth.

"What the hell are the Fallen thinking? Keeping those things in there is crazy."

"That wasn't the Fallen, that was the Hive Guardian."

"The What?"

"The Hive Guardian. If they're on Earth we have to contact the Tower right now."

"First we have to warn Roland."

…

"Ghost said it was the Hive and they're supposed to be on the Moon."

"What are they doing here and what does it have to do with the Fallen?"

"I don't know but I have to warn the tower after that I will meet up with you."

"Don't worry about me warn the Tower. Roland out."

Zero spun her parts and cut the transmission. Roland and Zero were lying low in a cave that had a view of a squad of Fallen guarding an old rusted fishing ship. There was a piece of Fallen equipment sending out a signal.

"Zero How close do you have to get to see who their talking to?" Roland asked.

"I need direct contact Guardian."

"That close?"

"I need to interface to decrypt what's being said and to whom"

"Well, that's going to complicate the no engaging the Fallen order by Cayde."

"It's the only way, Guardian."

"Okay will try to take them by surprise after sundown."

"What about the order?"

"Maybe it was more of a guideline."

It was an hour after sundown when Roland made his move. He was able to take the Fallen by surprise. The guards went down quickly and with little effort. Zero spun her parts continually as she shined her beam on the Fallen machine to interface.

"Guardian there is a problem."

Roland was keeping watch making sure nobody ells was coming. He moved closer to Zero.

"What is it."

"There is so much data being processed that the signal is being split into two locations."

"Where is the other location.?"

"Up the hill in that building."

Roland took a look. The building wasn't far it had two stories the top floor was blown out and he could See a Fallen Captain and a Vandal patrolling the entrance.

"Let's go Zero."

Roland slipped from cover to cover trying to again, take the fallen by surprise. He went to slip to another position when he bumped directly into a Dreg coming around the corner from behind a rock. The Dreg fell back surprised.

"Umm Hi."

The Dreg began to scream. Roland shot it in the head. Blue energy shots started to spry his position. He ducked into cover. Roland was about to return fire when a Fallen grenade sailed over his head and landed at his feet. Roland dove out of the blast radius. Now out in the open Roland returned fire at two more Dregs and another Vandal. One of the Dregs went down but Roland was hit by the Vandal causing his shields to go down. The other Dreg rushed in at him arm raised to slash him with its shock blade. Roland grabbed its arm and swung it around and used the Dreg as a shield as the Vandal shot at them both. Roland aimed over the Dregs shoulder and Shot the Vandal dead. Meanwhile, the Captain fired a few shots from its Fallen shotgun. Roland discarded the Dreg shield and ran for cover. Behind his cover Roland's shields regenerated. Which was good too because the second Vandal reemerged as his cover was disintegrated. Roland went to shoot at it but the Vandal was to close. The Vandal restrained Roland's gun arm. Roland tried to stab at it with his knife but that hand was restrained as well by the Vandal. The Vandal began to pummel the Guardian with its two free hands. In desperation, Roland twisted his gun arm and fired a shot. The Bullet shattered the Vandals knee. The Vandal instinctually put pressure on its knee freeing Roland's gun hand. Roland stuck the barrel of his hand cannon under the Fallen's chin and squeezed the trigger. After shaking off the Vandal the Guardian was greeted by a shotgun blast to his shields. Knowing his shields are down for a second time Roland dove for new cover.

"Let's see how you like it."

Roland made a fist and charged it with solar energy and threw it at the Fallen Captain. The Captain saw it coming and teleported a short distance out of the way as the grenade passed by it.

"That's a neat trick." Roland commented to himself.

The grenade impacted on the ground and split into tiny fiery drones that immediately flew around and swarmed the Captain.

"Dodge that."

The Captains shields failed and Roland took this opportunity to take his shot. He aimed his hand cannon and _Click._ Realizing his cannon was out and the Captain recovering from the drones, Roland in one smooth motion charged his knife with solar energy and threw it. The charged knife stuck deep in the chest of the Captain and caught the Fallen on fire. Roland reloaded his hand cannon and walked up to the burning Captain and shot it in the head. The flames went out and Roland recovered his knife.

"That was an impressive throw Guardian."

"Thanks, but I was aiming for his head. Roland sheathed his knife. "I didn't know they could teleport like that."

They entered the building Roland now more alert for surprises. Zero glided up to the Fallen amplifier and began her interface. The amplifier was on and words could be heard coming from it.

"Протокол безопасности 8-6-3. Враждебные сущности обнаружил. Существует ни один виноват, это не их вина, или у нас. Это несчастье рождается, когда весь мир умирает."

"Is that Russian?"

"Yes, Guardian."

"What's it saying."

Zero spun her parts.

"Safety protocol 8-6-3. Hostile entities discovered. There's no one to blame, it is not their fault or ours. It is the misfortune of being born when the whole world is dying."

"Well, that's not cryptic at all." Roland commented.

"I have an idea what's going on Guardian but I have to interface with the source of the transmission."

"I'm guessing you know where that is?"

"The Sky Watch."

"We better get going we have a long way to go."

Deep inside the Russian Sky Watch Fallen roamed the halls. Roland used dark corners and distractions to isolate some of them and take them out whittling down their numbers. By the time he was done there was no one left to stop Zero from interfacing with the Fallen transmitter. The transmitter was in a room that had a floor flooded by water. Old servers and wires took up most of the room. Fallen tech was littered among the ancient human computers. The Fallen Transmitter sat on a raised platform out of the water, plugged into an old server by huge wires.

Zero flew up to the transmitter and shined its beam on it. Her parts spun continuously as she tried to digest the data. Roland kept watch.

"Zero how much longer?"

"I am trying to parse through thousands of zettabytes and there is something fighting me so this will take a little bit longer than usual Guardian."

The sound of rushing footsteps could be heard outside the room in the halls. Roland checked his weapons.

"Zero, I don't think we have enough time for you to cross the T's and dot the I's."

"This is important Guardian. You have to stall."

Roland got in position to protect the transmitter. The first thing that came through the door was a Fallen Shank. Roland shot it and the drone spun out of control and exploded. A Dreg came in from a different door and Roland shot it in the head. More Fallen came rushing in Roland shot as many as he could.

"Zero!"

"A little bit longer Guardian." Zero responded as her parts spun Vigorously

Roland fired again and again. It donned on him that none of the Fallen were shooting at him. They were rushing the platform but none of them where taking any shots. It was clear to him they wanted the transmitter intact.

"We have to destroy this thing!" Roland called out.

"Not yet!" Zero replied.

A Fallen Captain stepped into the room.

"Every one Stop!"

The Fallen stopped in their tracks. Roland shot one more for good measure. The Captain spoke again.

"We have you surronded if you give up we will make your deth quike."

"Zero, what did he say?"

"Guardian, I am busy at the moment."

"The more time you wast the more you will suffer in the end. We are the House of Devils we will reclaim the Greate Machien and you will be but dust under our….

 _BANG!_ Roland shot a Dreg after it tried to creep closer.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt you?"

"You insolent shit!" The Captain roared.

The Fallen began to rush him again. Roland got to work blasting anything that moved. But the crowd of Fallen continued inching closer. Roland threw a grenade into the crowd and it disintegrated three Fallen but it wasn't enough to stop the wave of enemies. Roland concentrated on his light. Solar energy coursed through him his hand cannon burned with the intensity of a star. He aimed his gun to his left and squeezed the trigger. The bullet burned through five Fallen. The bodies exploded in a fiery blaze and the area caught fire. Roland turned right and let loose another blast this time seven were hit. One more time Roland aimed his glowing gun. This time it was at the Fallen Captain. He fired But the Captain dodged it by teleporting out of the way. Roland almost cleared the room except for a few and the Captain. Roland saw the Captain trying to snuff out some flames that were on two his arms.

"I will rip you apart." The Captain shouted.

The Captain and the rest of the Fallen rushed the platform one more time.

Roland charged his fist and hovered it next to the transmitter. The Captain hesitated for a second. That was all the time Vale needed. The Captain was so distracted with Roland he didn't see Vale enter the room slice through the other Fallen. Now she was behind him. Vale sunk her shock blade in his back. The Fallen Captain writhed in pain and fell dead. Roland shot him in the head one more time for good measure.

"What did you do that for?" Vale asked.

"He said some nasty things to me." Roland answered as he spun and holstered his gun.

"He was already dead. Besides, how would you know what he was saying."

"I could tell from the context," Roland replied as he walked toward Zero. "Zero you done yet?"

"Just finished. You can destroy this now Guardian."

Roland reignited his grenade and stuck it inside the Fallen transmitter. The group got to a safe distance as the machine melted.

"So, what did you get Zero?" Roland asked.

"I got proof of something important Guardian."

"A Warmind has survived."

"I don't know what a Warmind is but, I'm glad I survived."

Vale shot Roland a hard look.

"Sorry. I'm glad we survived." Roland corrected himself.

The group exited the Sky Watch and headed for the transmatt zone. To get back to their ships. Vale contemplated the events of the day. Creatures from the moon a Warmind all these things seem familiar to her but how can they be. Ever since she was resurrected she feels like she has been playing catchup with herself. The new things she learns seem like clues to a past she can't remember.

….

The Speaker's Tower had a great view of the traveler it had an ascending staircase to his desk. Standing near his desk was Commander Zavala and the Speaker himself. The Speaker was wearing a white robe and a mask that covers his face.

"So, a Warmind survives. Is it Rasputin?" The Speaker asked.

"Ikora believes so. But we haven't been able to talk to it."

"What about the Hive in Russia?"

"There haven't been any other sightings except for the ones at the Cosmodrome," Zavala replied. "Eris Morn has come back to the tower. She believes the appearance of the Hive on earth means Crota is returning.

"That is concerning."

"Eris has changed since her time trapped on the Moon. Her information might be tainted so we will monitor the situation."

"Thank you, Commander. Are there any other developments?"

"Not at this time." Commander Zavala turned to leave than hesitated. "Speaker. Has there been any change in the Traveler?"

"No Commander. Let the Travelers light shine on our path and we will endure these dark times."


End file.
